dungeonforgedgamingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Illas
The Illas are a collection of seventeen islands to the West of Dorrok/Nadhall, and they exist as one of the last refuges for the Goblin culture; uninterupted by Northern Empirealist Culture.The Kingdom of Meshajs holds sole claim to eight of the northernmost Illas through military conquest and negotiation with the local peoples. These concessions serve as a foothold in the Dorrok/Nadhall region, and the spices and timber are a source of income for the empire's homeland, situated on the Meshajs Peninsular. The Illas Environmental The Illas is the most numerous island chain in Mandeor, consisting of no less than seventeen islands each of varying sizes, although land-wise, it's total area is smaller than it's NorthEastern counterpart, Dharda. The Illas are categorised as so called "Spice Islands", and are a source of not only cloves, nutmeg and other spices, but also jade, obsidian, emeralds, rubys, and copper -- all in varying ammounts. The Illas are tropical and sub-tropical, with dense forests and rainforests in the North-West. Human habitation has done little to affect the land or environment, as most of the colonies are either small, or set up around pre-existing Goblin sites. However, in the three deccades or so, large mines have been constructed on the islands of Dualgo, Dardo, Rama, and Quarcco, significantly changing the immediate landscape and environment. The Illas experience heavy and consistent seasonal rainfall, and shift from a wet season to a dry season, and back again, once every year. Whilst the dry season is the time of year where there is less rainfall, it is by no means dry. The Illas are fed by a series of underground springs and pools that seep through the rich soil to the surface in small creeks. Meanwhile the Illas themselves experience large ammounts of early morning dew, as well as frequent, albeit light, rainfall on a weekly basis. The intensity of greenery in the Illas shifts, like a sliding scale, from NorthWest to SouthEast, with the northeasternernmost isles displaying the densest and richest greenery, and the southeasternost isles, though far from barron, displaying smaller, more resillient trees, with clearings and even some grassland bluffs in the South and easternmost isles. Mathras also reflects some of it's Southern and Western counterparts' more predominant habitats, although this is due to Goblin interraction with the environment, as Mathras is more heavily populated than the rest of the Illas, and was the capital of the Tchachi Maho empire at the height of it's power, prior to it's decline and subsequent Mashajs colonialisation. The Illas Political The Illas are one of the last remaining places where the Goblin Culture can still be found relitively undisturbed. The sheer size of the Illas, combined with the history of the Meshajs, means that the new colonial empire has not (yet) managed to colonise all seventeen of the islands. However, the Meshajs have managed to colonise the islands of, Dualgo, Sciain, Dardo, Rama, Maroy, Juassa, Buella and Quarcco. The largest island in the Illas is the central island of Bintro.Bintro itself was the mainland from which the Chacharaka Empire was forged and spread, and still exists today in a detirierated and shadowy form of it's older self, but with enough strenght to make colonising the island more trouble than the Meshajs see as worth. The Illas are also the region to which the monarchy of Daldineor was exiled -- specifically the island of Dozqa -- though being so far south of the Meshajs Colonies little is known of any existing population. Theories about the fate of the royals and their supporters vary from the gradual reconstruction of the empire, through to starvation, canibalism, or slaughter by the indigenous population. Even if they are alive, the Dukes of Atzior stopped being a predominent political power almost a century ago. The Illas are not as influential as a trade crossroads as the islands of Dharda, however they are a convenient trade stop between the city-states and kingdoms of southern Dorrok, and Mandari as well as Dharda itself -- avoiding the heavily pirated waters of the Southern Magaives. History of The Illas Meshajs Concession Category:3.5 Category:Location Category:Filler Campaign